Unmarred Connections
by Kaeda
Summary: The heiress looked so delicate in the moonlight and it only served to make her seem more fragile but nothing could be further from the truth. 'You've truly become something else, dear cousin.' [This is a collection of one-shots for a thirty day challenge I ran into on Tumblr, will be updated daily. There are all kinds of genres - I just picked the two most common.]
1. Favorite Male Character

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I found this Naruto challenge on Tumblr and I decided to convert it to fanfiction! It will be a collection of thirty one-shots based on the prompts given, the idea is to do one a day but I may fall behind because of midterms, be patient. Let me know what you think by reviewing!

I almost forgot to mention, I used a random mood generator to up the challenge a bit. The mood generated for this one shot was: _aggressive, seemingly loyal_. I'll post what the emotion is for each one-shot at the top.

.

..

.

**DAY 01 **-_ favorite male character [Neji Hyūga]_

* * *

Exactly three years ago Naruto Uzumaki had defeated him in the tournament round of the chūnin exams; now he was sixteen and a jōnin. His acceptance of fate had been reconsidered that night as he lay in a hospital bed thinking about the blonde's words.

_"Because unlike me... you're not a failure."_

That single sentence had redefined his entire way of living.

How could he have been so naïve? - only a child believes in such foolish things as destiny. His future was for him alone to decide, and so here he was defending Hinata as he was meant to, but this time she fought alongside him. The Hyūga heiress was not content with being protected any longer, Neji had seen it in her eyes: courage.

Many would mistake his current course of action as loyalty - but he owed his loyalty to no one, despite his lineage. In truth, he guarded his cousin out of pure aggression; he would not be beaten again, especially not by these pathetic marauders who seemed to think they could raid the Hyūga clan's estate without consequence. The fact that Hinata had earned his admiration only added fuel to the fire.

He glanced out the nearby window, seeing that it was not yet morning. The moon glimmered brilliantly in the black sky, the stars acting as its entourage for the night. These thieves had some nerve to attempt to steal from one of the most prominent families in Konoha. They had picked the wrong target, and they would pay dearly for that mistake.

He had no intention of allowing three petty criminals to escape.

Neji felt Hinata's back press against his, drawing him away from his anger and grounding him. A katana came flying toward him and out of instinct he ducked beneath it, watching it slice a few strands of Hinata's dark hair as she dropped with him. Her lavender eyes narrowed as she sent a kunai flying in the swordsman's direction. He blocked it easily but it provided an excellent distraction as Neji swept his leg out and tripped him.

The man landed on his back and the heiress pinned him down with a few well placed shiruken. Then the makeshift team turned to face their only remaining opponent. This one had eyes glazed with fear from watching his friends be cut down, his hands trembled where they held the bag of stolen possessions.

Neji took a step toward him, his long ebony hair falling away from his eyes which were revealed to be locked on the trespasser. The enemy ninja dropped the canvas sack and broke into a sprint, fleeing from the enraged Hyūga who had entered a threatening offensive stance.

The boy made a move to chase him down but turned when a gentle tug came from his sleeve. Hinata was looking up at him and he realized for the first time how much taller he was than her - at least half a foot. Her pale orbs closed as she smiled at him and ran a dainty hand through her mussed blue hair.

"We cannot let him get away," Neji said through clenched teeth.

"I- I know, I just thought we should clean before everyone wakes up."

The jōnin looked around him to see multiple overturned chairs and a very expensive - and now very torn - rug crumpled on the wooden floor. Then he observed the overflowing contents of the bag, they would have to sort out what was theirs and then send the rest of the belongings to the Hokage so she could return them to the proper owners.

He sighed, knowing Hinata was right.

"Very well, we should begin now then."

"Hai."

Neji began to replace each piece of conservative furniture to its original position while his cousin rolled up the exquisite tapestry and stuffed it into an empty closet. They were both aware that the missing rug would be noticed and an explanation would be required to recount the events of that night.

It would be a quick story - he had been sleeping when a muffled noise sounded from the downstairs. Throwing on his clothing, Neji crept down the stairs and saw the intruders surrounding Hinata who must have heard the disturbance as well. She had already taken one of them out when he intervened to level the playing field. Two against two.

The marauders had been dealt with quickly and easily.

Now that everything was back in place within the Hyūga house, Neji turned to Hinata who was still fussing with a vase. She was trying to put it back on the mantle but her limited height was proving to be a disadvantage in this particular task. A suppressed smile tugged at his lips as he watched her struggle.

Neji crossed the distance between them and took the beautiful porcelain decoration from her small hands. He reached above his head - not bothering to stand on his toes like she had - and replaced the missing item. Hinata blushed slightly, her ivory cheeks staining with pink.

She clutched her hands in front of her and looked up at him with an appreciative smile which he returned with developing affection. It was strange, he had despised her only two years earlier. Hated her for being born into the main branch of the clan - for being the heiress despite his preferable skill. Now he found himself coming to adore the kind-hearted girl.

Neji brushed a strand of her raven hair away from her face, his eyes softening.

"Are you alright, cousin?"

Hinata gasped a bit, he had never referred to her as family before. "Y- yes."

She stared down at the floor unsure of what to say. Neji never really cared for her, even though his rank demanded it. She had always understood, knowing that it pained him to be considered second class. Hinata had always agreed with him on this point, he was superior to her and she had always regarded him with substantial respect, even when no one else did.

Neji regarded the dark circles beneath her eyes and put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You should get some sleep, I'll take care of the rest."

She nodded with a ghost of a smile caressing her pretty features. The heiress looked so delicate in the moonlight and it only served to make her seem more fragile but nothing could be further from the truth. Hinata was becoming a better kunoichi every day, her improvement was increasingly noticeable even to him. She was getting stronger, surpassing his expectations.

Neji had thought she would always be timid and useless, an inadequate leader for the Hyūga clan. Now he could see how wrong he was - and strangely, he was glad. He really was starting to regard her as family; a flower that, after such a long time, was finally blooming.

_You've truly become something else, dear cousin._

Sliding on his typical shinobi sandals, Neji threw the canvas sack over his shoulder and twisted the doorknob to the porch. He looked back briefly to see Hinata making her way up the stairs to her bedroom, then the young man pushed the door open and headed out into the night. A cool breeze rushed to greet him and he closed his eyes against its touch.

_I look forward to seeing you grow even further._


	2. Favorite Female Character

A/N: Hello everyone, Kaeda here with the second day of the one-shot challenge! I personally like this one because I happen to adore Shizune and how she manages to tolerate Tsunade.

The mood generator gave me _slightly torn _for this one, so I gave it shot. Please review!

Warning: This chapter is rated M for a somewhat graphic sexual encounter, take caution.

.

..

.

**DAY 02 **-_ favorite female character [Shizune]_

* * *

Shizune stood alone inside the Hokage's cluttered office, staring at the paperwork that was piled in lopsided stacks on the wooden desk. Her arms were crossed in front of her body as if trying to ward off a chill but the night air seeping in through the open window was actually rather humid.

Seemingly important documents fluttered to the ground, only minutes ago they had been firmly grasped in the woman's hand as she tried to force Tsunade to look at them.

The stubborn Hokage had knocked Shizune away from the door, the force making her stumble and the papers flew out of her hands as she gained her balance just in time to avoid falling. The sound of the door slamming shut had made her wince. That was how she ended up by herself in the silent office, dazedly watching the mountains of paperwork.

_"Shizune, you need to learn how to have some fun - now get out of my way!"_

Tsunade's yelling still echoed in her ears as she slumped her shoulders. She put one slender hand to her forehead and brushed her onyx bangs away from her eyes. Maybe she should have taken the woman up on her offer to go out for the night. Tsunade_ had_ invited her and she _could_ use the break. Besides, it had been a while since she'd been to a club - a decent one, anyway.

Shizune let out a deep sigh and shifted her ebony gaze to the door. It stood slightly ajar, probably torn off its hinges by the impact of Tsunade swinging it closed. Nevertheless, it looked particularly inviting in contrast to the mass of papers to be signed.

She crossed the room and stood with one hand on the knob. If she walked out of this office right now, she wouldn't look back. Shizune would go straight to the bar her lady had just waltzed off to and she would have fun at the cost of getting absolutely no work done. She didn't even hesitate.

The door creaked open, revealing a bright hallway which she promptly entered before closing it as best she could considering it was - much to her frustration - hanging on one set of hinges. She turned on her heels and strode down the stairs and out the front doors.

The village was covered in shadows, streetlamps located every few feet to illuminate the sidewalks. The woman walked briskly down the road, excitement spreading through her limbs as she reached a building with glass doors. She could smell the saké from where she stood in front of the entrance.

A light grin spread across Shizune's lips as she pulled the heavy glass open and stepped into the dim lighting of the bar. Music blared through the several sets of amplifiers as the band played at the back of the dark room. People danced in the free space, smiling and laughing and sweating as they swayed together.

The atmosphere seduced her into forgetting the importance of her work, lured her further into the crowd in search of Tsunade. She could alright feel her hips begin to move with the beat as she shoved her way toward a platinum blonde head. When she finally reached her master, the woman had a drink in hand and was laughing and flirting with a man Shizune didn't recognize.

"Tsunade-sama," she greeted, touching the blonde's shoulder lightly.

The woman turned and looked at her with amber eyes that were filled with warmth from the alcohol she was drinking. She smiled instantly upon seeing the lovely face of her apprentice. The Hokage put a hand on Shizune's arm and dragged her to a nearby table where they sat.

"Shizune, you came!"

"Somebody has to watch you."

The dark haired woman said this with a chuckle but she wasn't joking. Shizune took the saké from Tsunade's hand and forced it into the grip of the first person to walk by. The stranger looked at her with questioning eyes but shrugged and took the cold glass anyway. Shizune sighed softly.

Surprisingly enough, the Hokage didn't seem to care that her drink had been relocated. The blonde was already scanning the mass of bodies for someone to chat with. Her apprentice followed her gaze and saw that she was watching a jōnin. Shizune could tell from the flak jacket he was wearing but in the dark room she couldn't make out his face.

Apparently Tsunade could though because she turned to the younger woman and grinned. Shizune shivered, detecting the note of mischief present in the expression. Before she could say anything, the blonde snatched her wrist and rushed back into the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

Shizune shouted the words to be heard over their loud surroundings but they faded into the background like the music and Tsunade kept moving. Suddenly Shizune was thrown forward, the incredible strength of her teacher sending her bowling into the man they had been watching earlier. She crashed into him and they both stumbled backwards a few steps before he caught her in his arms.

She went rigid against him, suddenly blushing furiously as she straightened herself and pulled out of his grip. Shizune directed her gaze to him and squeezed her eyes shut, an embarrassed smile gracing her features as she apologized.

"It's no problem," came a husky voice in reply.

The man sounded familiar and she opened her eyes to look at his face, the smile disappearing. A silent squeal reverberated through her thoughts, she cleared her throat to get rid of it. Tsunade had tossed her straight into Genma Shirunui; the senbon ever present in his mouth as he looked down at her. Shizune's blush deepened, coloring her fair cheeks even further.

In the faint light she knew he wouldn't see it which gave her some comfort. Shizune straightened her hair with one hand self-consciously as she felt the weight of Genma's stare. She didn't know what to say to him, she was too busy internally screaming at Tsunade for putting her in this mess.

If she had just stayed at the office- Her thoughts were interrupted by the same throaty voice.

"I didn't think you came to places like this Shizune?"

She glanced up at him again and responded quickly, "I don't normally but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, it's great you're having some fun," he chuckled.

"Yeah."

Genma seemed to detect her halfhearted tone and a frown spread across his handsome features.

"You are having fun right?"

"Oh, um," she hesitated before sighing, "Not really."

"Let's fix that."

Shizune's eyes widened and she thought she saw a jovial gleam in his chocolate orbs. Then she was once again being pulled toward a different location by her wrist. This time the pair ended up at the bar, where Genma took a seat on one of the stools before gesturing for her to sit down as well. She lowered herself into the spot next to him, their arms brushing.

He raised one hand, waving over the bartender who poured them both a glass of saké then walked away to manage the other customers. Shizune picked up the drink with both hands and took a long sip from it before setting it back down and looking at Genma. She watched the way his muscular body leaned against the polished wood. Her eyes roamed over him, tracing the lines of his lean figure.

When she finally got to his face she saw he was watching her, a rather sexy smirk decorating his lips. Shizune blushed again, she was really starting to make a habit of it. His smug expression only strengthened as he noticed her embarrassment.

"Actually, do you want to go somewhere more... private?"

Shizune froze, she was tempted to ask what he meant but she knew_. _The woman was tempted to say yes but this was _exactly _what Tsunade wanted. To set her up for some kind of one night stand with this promiscuous jōnin who apparently found her attractive. She was not about to be someone's conquest.

Shizune was about to say no and how dare he even suggest such a thing but she found the words wouldn't come out. As much as she wanted to ruin her mentor's plans, she wanted Genma more. It had been a while since she had been with someone. Shizune realized she was nodding and before she could reconsider she was out the door, following this man down the street to his apartment.

They entered the large building and climbed the stairs rapidly. Upon reaching his room, Genma pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing her to step in first. She looked around in awe - the place was really upscale, pure white walls and plush carpets the color of ash. It was a relaxing space, very tidy and obviously clean. Genma took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

Shizune sat on the bed awkwardly as he grinned down at her, taking the senbon out of his mouth and setting it on the nightstand. He lowered himself beside him, cupping her delicate face in his hands and pressing her rosy lips against his. She hesitated slightly before relinquishing and opening her mouth.

He slid his tongue against hers and relished how sweet he tasted. Her hand moved of its own accord, pulling off the bandana still covering his head and tossing it to the side. Her fingers found his hair and she buried them in his silky brown locks, tugging lightly as she moaned against his lips.

He picked her up with strong arms and she tensed before relaxing as he set her down in his lap. They broke away from each other, inhaling deeply. He gazed into her eyes to see they were clouded with lust and her face was flushed with breathlessness. She looked incredibly sexy. He shifted his hands to her hips, repositioning him so she could feel his hard length against her core.

Another blush crept across her but this time she didn't care. She crashed her lips back into his, the kiss sealed with passion. Shizune was suddenly very glad she had decided to follow Tsunade.

Genma's hands brushed against her thighs as he worked at getting the kimono she wore over her head. With her help they removed the offending clothing and she sat in front of him with nothing on but a black bra and lacy underwear to match. The man smiled brushing a finger across the lace. A small moan caught in Shizune's throat.

"You ready sweetheart?"

The flushed woman nodded, moving a hand to his jacket. She unzipped it and threw it to the side along with his shirt. She ran a hand over the hard muscles of his abdomen, loving the feeling of his tan skin. He watched as her fingers moved to his zipper, pulling it down. The last articles of clothing were discarded, leaving both of them naked and Shizune gaping at the size of him.

Genma grinned at her expression and leaned over her. She laid down against his sheets, allowing him to give her bare curves a quick onceover. He bent further, his tongue now licking at one of her pink nipples as she moaned into his shoulder.

"Genma - please!"

The sound of her panting his name sent him over the edge, he poised himself over her before thrusting into her core, finding it tight and wet. A little gasp escaped her as the man filled her, hitting every pleasure spot at once. He started off slowly but his speed increased with her breathy moans. Genma loved the way she sounded underneath him, the way her lips parted to allow her heavy breathing.

Shizune felt a white heat spread through her and she screamed his name. He had been waiting for her and as soon as she went limp beneath him, he allowed himself the release. He rolled onto his back beside her, a light sheen of sweat covering his muscles. He had red scrapes down his back where her nails had dug into his skin but he didn't mind. It had been very worth it.

As she lay against him through the night, his hands on her hips and her face buried in his neck, Shizune silently thanked Tsunade for one of the most _fun _nights she had had in a while.

_So much better than paperwork, _she sighed.


End file.
